


Scent Memory

by TallGayRipley



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 12 Days of Carmilla, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallGayRipley/pseuds/TallGayRipley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 Days of Carmilla Day 7- Gingerbread<br/>Laura does some baking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent Memory

"Carmilla! Guess what I've got!"  
Laura's voice sang out into the room, slightly startling Carmilla, who was engrossed in a book, and had not heard the door open. "A really hot vampire girlfriend?" She replied without turning.  
Laura blushed slightly and smiled. "Yes, that. But what else?"  
Carmilla, as she turned, could see the excitement bubbling just below the surface of her girlfriend's emotions. Laura was holding something behind her back, and shifting slightly from foot to foot. There was also a delicious smell in the air, of warmth and spice, one that had Carmilla's mouth watering. Though she instantly knew what it was, she decided to indulge her girlfriend in her excitement and asked, "what?"  
Laura grinned broadly, and produced an unlidded box from behind her. "Gingerbread! I got a recipe from Perry and I decided to make some and it was almost a complete disaster because the sprites in the kitchens started throwing flour everywhere but it worked and they look amazing!" She gushed.  
Carmilla, with a smile at her girlfriend, rose and walked over to Laura. "That they do, sweetheart. They smell amazing, too." She leant down and kissed her, swiping a cookie as she did so.  
Laura pulled back slightly, and raised her eyebrow at Carmilla. "I saw that."  
"I know you did. Didn't seem overly worried about stopping me though, did you?" Carmilla took a bite of the cookie, eyes closing in delight. "Laura, these taste exactly like the ones we made when I was a child!"  
"Really? Oh my goodness, I didn't intend for that to happen, but...  
"Did Perry say where she got the recipe?"  
"No, but she did seem pretty happy with herself when she gave it to me."  
"Well, thank her for me." Carmilla's eyes were shining with unshed tears, which Laura noticed. She placed the box on the kitchen bench and hugged Carmilla tightly. Carmilla laughed softly. "Don't worry... These are happy tears, love. Happy tears. Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so behind holy crap so sorry if this is a bit rushed :)


End file.
